MINI John Cooper Works GP
The 2012 MINI John Cooper Works GP - abbreviated as Mini Cooper '12 or Mini JCW '12 - is a FWD hot hatch by MINI featured in Forza Motorsport 5 as part of the Bondurant Car Pack and as standard in all subsequent main series titles as well as Forza Motorsport 6: Apex. In Forza Horizon 4, it is only unlockable as a Wheelspin prize, although it is also unlockable as a 50% Season Completion Bonus during the Series 14 Autumn Season from October 3, 2019 to October 10, 2019. Synopsis The GP is a track-day special of the John Cooper Works that comes with additional engine and chassis upgrades. It was only produced for the 2013 model year and destined for the European market.Introduction - http://www.caranddriver.com/reviews/2013-mini-john-cooper-works-gp-first-drive-review Performance Upgraded Upgraded with an AWD drivetrain, the Horizon Edition variant only requires 3.6 seconds from 0 to and has a lower front weight percentage than its stock counterpart, which is 55% instead of 61%. It performs above average in terms of handling due to possessing nimble driving characteristics and highly capable brakes that rival those from lightweight Extreme Track Toys cars. However, as it is fitted with a stock 1.6L I4 - Turbo Rally swap, the Horizon Edition already tops out at , making it a more useful choice for short tracks. Variants 220px|right Horizon Edition The Horizon Edition is an upgraded variant with a Skills boost and an upgrade preset. It is fitted with a 1.6L I4 - Turbo Rally engine swap, AWD drivetrain swap and a series of exterior upgrades. The Horizon Edition was unlockable in three Forzathon event: *Counting The Days - February 1, 2019 to February 7, 2019 *Victory Lapping - September 28, 2018 to October 5, 2018 *''Happy Anniversary'' - September 22, 2017 to September 27, 2017 220px|right Forza Edition The Forza Edition is a Tier 5 car featuring a 25% credits boost and an additional 25% credits boost for racing at Brands Hatch, as well as homologated performance to . Visually, it is very similar to the Horizon Edition from Forza Horizon 3. It was unlockable as a Leagues reward in the Marching Motors March 2018 Season. Statistics Conversions Trivia *The Mini John Cooper Works GP is available as a Horizon Rental car in Forza Horizon 3. *Prior to its Forzathon appearance, the Horizon Edition could not be unlocked in any way, but was mentioned in the search option of the Auction House. However, there was one known in existence gifted by Turn 10 Studios to a prominent player known as Don Joewon Song.Mini Cooper Works GP HE - youtube.com Gallery FM5 Mini JCW-GP.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 5'' FM6 Mini John Cooper GP.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6'' FM6A Mini JCW.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6: Apex'' FM6A Mini JCW-Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 6: Apex'' FH2 Mini JCW.jpg|''Forza Horizon 2'' FH3 Mini JCW-GP.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Mini JCW-GP-Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH4 Mini JCW GP Front.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' FH4 Mini JCW GP Rear.jpeg|''Forza Horizon 4'' Special FM7 Mini JCW 12 FE Front.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FM7 Mini JCW 12 FE Rear.jpg|''Forza Motorsport 7'' FH3 Cooper 12 HE Front.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' FH3 Cooper 12 HE Rear.jpg|''Forza Horizon 3'' References